Deathberry
Appearance: Deathberry is a small dark gray she-cat with a pattern of scars on her back that appear like stripes. She has scary eyes that have a white pupil and a black iris, and when she looks at you, you would think that she is not only staring into your eyes, but staring into your soul. Her claws are sharp like thistles, and her tail is long and mangled and scarred. Her right ear had been torn, and dried blood lines where it had been sliced. She is known to look frightening. History: Deathberry, before known actually as Ravenkit, had been small as a kit, and had been known to hate herself and wish she had never been born. She then tried eating small red berries named deathberries, since she had heard the senior warriors talking about them and how kits should stay away from them. She then ate the berries, one by one, not spitting out the horrible seeds that had the power to kill. However, one of the apprentices spotted her, rushing over and quickly shooing her to the medicine den. However, the medicine cat found nothing at all wrong with little Ravenkit, which was shocking for the whole Clan, especially since another kit had died a few moons ago from eating the horrible red berries. Their leader then renamed Ravenkit Deathkit. The newly named Deathkit then regretted eating the berries. She hated her horrible name. Later, she was named Deathpaw, and was an apprentice. She had started training right away with her mentor. She had first learned how to hunt prey. She had done horribly, however. She always for some reason kept her tail high in the air, blocking the sun and causing darkness to rain down on the prey, making it turn around so it realized that a cat was stalking it. Deathpaw pretended that this was a mistake, but really, she just didn't want to hunt because she didn't want to hurt prey. She wanted it to live a long life, to have a mate and to see its own family. But, one day, her mentor realized this, urging her to hunt prey. If you don't hunt for your Clan so they can eat, then we will hunt for you so you can't eat, her mentor had threatened. Deathpaw, however, didn't seem threatened at all, and had responded, That doesn't matter, though. I can hunt for myself. Deathpaw and her mentor then took a break from hunting, and instead moved on to battle training. The first move Deathpaw learned was the leap-and-hold, since she was small and one day would have to face stronger and larger enemies than she. Deathpaw was great at fighting, actually. She was fierce and brave, but her mentor had always thought she were too brave. A few moons later, Deathpaw was sent into battle. She fought bravely, but earned a scar down her back. She still, however, ignored the scar and continued on fighting just as she always had. A few moons later, there was another battle. Deathpaw found the same cat that she had fought the last time, killing him. But, then, another warrior came. She then earned another sharp slash across her back, giving her yet again another horrible scar. As she went in more battles, she earned more and more scars. Every battle she had another scar. Eventually, Deathpaw, now named Deathberry, had scars all along her back. They were lined with dried blood. Deathberry had almost no more space for anymore scars. She had a nick in her ear as well, that too was lined with dried blood. But, however, her eyes still shone with pride that she, Deathberry, had earned ''all those scars. She had fought in battle. She had fought for her Clan. She had fought with her Clan. Eventually, she was kicked out of her Clan, becoming a rogue. The reason why was that she had fed another kit deathberries, thinking that it would also survive, just as she had. She thought that perhaps another kit would have the same talent as she had; that she wouldn't be the only cat that could survive through that. But, that kit had died, causing the leader to kick her out. Deathberry, eventually, met up with a rogue called Scourge. He let her into BloodClan. Later, they went for a walk, and Scourge admitted that he liked her and that he wanted them to be mates. And-- they were mates, then. Later, however, Scourge says that he cheated on Deathberry with another cat named Roxie, even though he says later that that was a lie and that he really was just all caught up in the whole cheating thing, especially since Jayfeather from ThunderClan had been mates with both Emeraldtail and Blackpool. Deathberry forgives him, but they aren't mates anymore. Later, Deathberry has a new friend named Cloudtail. Cloudtail had let her into his Clan for a while so she could stay there, because she ''had no where else to go. Later, Deathberry sneaks out to go meet up again with Scourge, and then is shut up in a den with him for some reason. They start talking, but are then rescued by a very heroic Cloudtail. Then, Cloudtail and Deathberry are mates, but then Scourge is really mad and all and threatens to kill Deathberry. Deathberry and Cloudtail leave after this warning, both shocked. Deathberry returns back to BloodClan again later, talking to Bone and Scourge. Scourge then admits that when he was locked up in that den by who turned out to be Bone, he was actually going to ask if they wanted to be mates again. Deathberry says sorry to Scourge, but then Scourge kicks Deathberry out of BloodClan, sending Deathberry back to Cloudtail's Clan again. Then, I suppose Deathberry and Cloudtail are mates after that.. if not, Deathberrry probably died... THE END. Deathberry is probably alive, scratch that. XD She's one of mah best charries.